


hold me down

by oddeyejinsol



Series: devil in her heart [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (deep breath) - Freeform, F/F, Handcuffs, Strap-Ons, facesitting, general hellery, holy water play, light domming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejinsol/pseuds/oddeyejinsol
Summary: Jinsol doesn’t know how Sooyoung knows she’s a demon,  but what she does know is she doesn’t like that gleam in Sooyoung’s eyes one bit. Although her entire body is begging for more, she closes her eyes and tries to focus on vanishing out of this plane. Nothing happens. Confused, she tugs at the cuffs with strength that would usually break the headboard clean off, but once again, nothing happens.“Don’t even try,” Sooyoung says, amused. “They’re cold iron, sweetheart, thrice blessed.”Jinsol’s beginning to think she might be in real trouble. Not the sexy kind.





	hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> man idek what to say. also, this demon thing has kinda been blowing up on twitter so follow [my twt](http://twitter.com/bluejinsol) if you want to! enjoy hehe

Jinsol knows she should be more careful. She barely escaped after her last scuffle with Jungeun, and although she and Jungeun have had their fights — over hundreds of years of friendship, it’s impossible not to — she has no doubt that Jungeun would genuinely kill her on sight. With that in mind, she should probably stay out of the human realm, in which she knows for a fact Jungeun is spending most of her time. 

There shouldn’t be any reason for her to be in the human world anyway. Except, there kind of is: Ha Sooyoung, the pastor’s daughter. 

During their time together, Jiwoo had told Jinsol about the time Sooyoung had been kind of involved in their dream sex one time. Jinsol found it amusing more than anything (and she definitely teased Jiwoo about it when she had the other girl squirming beneath her tongue), and it hadn’t crossed her mind much afterwards. Except now Jiwoo’s awakened a church girl kink she never knew she had, but for obvious reasons she can’t fuck Jiwoo again. 

Naturally, Sooyoung is the next person her brain goes to, and even though she’s never even seen the girl, she’s impossibly turned on by the thought of her, wide-eyed and innocent, having her dreams corrupted by Jungeun. In order to calm her near-obsessive thoughts, Jinsol thought she’d pop back up and visit Jiwoo’s church, if only just to get an image of the girl to feed her fantasy fodder.

Of course, she just has to look like _that_ ; the tiniest bit taller than Jinsol with a tight body, flowing black hair that looks silky to the touch, and pouty pillow lips that Jinsol wants to bite till they’re swollen. She knows she’s pretty much doomed the second she sees her through the church windows — she just looks so good on her knees.

Thus begins what Jinsol would _not_ call stalking, thank you very much, just … pursuing, like a lion with a deer. Although that’s not exactly a perfect metaphor, because Sooyoung seems more like a swan to Jinsol, with her lithe, elegant limbs and the slender neck that Jinsol wants so badly to ruin with blossoming red marks. She doesn’t dare show herself, mostly in case she happens to run into Jungeun or Jiwoo, but it’s not too bad. She’s content to watch from the shadows for the time being.

She finds her opportunity one day as Sooyoung leaves church with one of her friends — Dahyun, Jinsol thinks she’s called. They’re talking animatedly, and Jinsol’s perfect hearing allows her to pick up the tail end of their conversation as they walk through the doors.

“Will we see you at Black Pearl this Saturday?” Dahyun's saying, and it makes Jinsol’s head snap up in interest. Black Pearl is the most popular lesbian club in the vicinity (she knows this because she found herself wandering shamefully in there one time, particularly frustrated after watching Sooyoung absently nibble at her rosary during a sermon, but none of the girls there caught her eye).

“Probably,” Sooyoung says with a shrug, and then cuts the conversation short as her father pulls up in his car to pick the girls up. That’s all Jinsol needs to hear, though. She can’t believe her luck — Sooyoung is gay, or at least curious enough to be visiting a girl club. Jinsol can practically feel herself salivating at the thought of Sooyoung in a tight little skirt and tube top, grinding on her in the middle of the dance floor. She almost can’t believe her luck, and if she weren’t a demon she’d probably be uttering thanks to the Lord.

Next Saturday finds Jinsol at the Black Pearl pretty much as soon as they open in the late afternoon. She knows it’s ridiculous to be there so early, but she can’t risk even the slightest chance of missing Sooyoung. She’s dressed to impress, in a lacy button-up blouse with sheer peek-a-boo details and a leather skirt. She thinks it’s the perfect mix of naughty and nice, and she knows damn well she looks hot. Now, it’s just a waiting game.

She sits at the bar, drinking even though the alcohol won’t affect her, simply to pass the time. She’s impatient, not used to waiting for what she wants, and although she keeps her eyes glued to the door of the club, there’s still no sign of Sooyoung after nearly five hours of being there. The bartender’s eyebrows keep shooting up further with every drink Jinsol buys, and it’s getting on her very last nerve, the way this scrawny little man keeps looking at her like she can’t hold her liquor.

Jinsol’s very seriously about five minutes away from seducing him into a back alley and ripping his stupid head off his shoulders, but then she catches sight of a familiar face flashing her ID at the door and it’s like everything stops. Sooyoung looks extremely unfairly hot, even though she’s wearing simple skinny jeans with a turtleneck tank tucked into them. Although the skin of her neck is covered up, her toned arms are practically glowing in the dim club lighting, and if Jinsol drools a little into her drink that’s neither here nor there, really.

Even though it feels like the hardest thing on earth, she forces herself not to pounce instantly, instead leaning back in her seat and twirling her straw in her drink. She keeps her eyes on Sooyoung, who seems to have arrived with Dahyun; the two girls stick together as they approach the other end of the bar and Dahyun orders a drink. They stand, chat for a little, and then finally, _finally_ Dahyun excuses herself, probably to the bathroom. Jinsol doesn’t dare pass up the opportunity, sliding out of her seat with her drink in hand and approaching Sooyoung.

The girl’s standing with her back towards Jinsol, the perfect height for Jinsol to lean in and whisper into her ear. “Nice top,” she murmurs, and revels in the way Sooyoung shivers slightly before she turns to face her. Her lips are painted a dark red, like wine or blood, and Jinsol wants those stains all over her body.

“Thanks,” she returns airily, not bothering to hide the way she appreciatively looks Jinsol up and down. _Definitely gay, then_ , Jinsol thinks, shamelessly leaning against the bar with her hip jutted out, drawing Sooyoung’s eyes to the generous curve of her ass.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Jinsol offers, noticing how the girl’s hands are empty. “I’m Jinsol.”

“I’m Sooyoung, but I don’t drink,” Sooyoung responds neutrally, and oh, she looks so sinful that Jinsol’s forgotten for a second that she’s a good little church girl — the very reason Jinsol was so interested in the first place.

“Really?” Jinsol asks, arching her brow. “Why are you here then?”

“To dance,” Sooyoung responds easily, grinning. Jinsol notices that she has little bunny teeth, and it really should be illegal to be so adorable and so sexy at the same time. Sooyoung’s hand closes easily around her wrist and then the girl is pulling her right onto the dance floor, pushing through the throng of bodies until they reach the middle, where the flashing lights illuminate her face in the most alluring way.

Jinsol’s been under the impression that seducing Sooyoung is going to be like seducing Jiwoo — she’d been dreaming about having the girl beneath her, pleading and innocent, since the moment she saw her. It quickly becomes clear, though, that that’s not going to be the case at all. 

Sooyoung dances with the confidence and grace of someone who’s done this many times before. Once she finds a spot she likes she turns, tossing her hair and letting it hit Jinsol’s face, and the sweet scent of apples has Jinsol almost as captivated as the way Sooyoung presses herself flush against Jinsol. Her hands find Jinsol’s own and guide them to her waist, where Jinsol presses them firmly while Sooyoung gyrates against her like it’s her job, flesh soft and yielding against the hard lines of Jinsol’s body. Jinsol takes the opportunity to kiss at the line of Sooyoung’s neck, grinning triumphantly when Sooyoung shivers at the touch, even through the fabric of her top.

“You’re burning up,” she murmurs, but she moves her head to give Jinsol access. Jinsol hums in response, tugging Sooyoung’s top out of the waistband of her jeans so she can press her palms right against Sooyoung’s toned stomach from beneath her shirt. Sooyoung gasps a little, probably not expecting the intense heat of her touch against her sensitive skin.

“You’re pretty hot yourself,” she says into Sooyoung’s ear, dipping her head to lick a bold stripe along Sooyoung’s jawline. Sooyoung makes a little strangled sound in the back of her throat and pulls away from Jinsol, turning around. For a moment Jinsol thinks she’s gone too far, that the girl is going to slap her and walk away, but to her delight Sooyoung is only moving to crush their lips together.

The kiss is bruising almost, and Jinsol is surprised at how Sooyoung clenches a hand in her hair, holding her in place while she parts their lips with her tongue. Jinsol Isn't going to let her win that easily, though, so she takes Sooyoung’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites, hard. Sooyoung just moans in response, moving her hands to Jinsol’s waist while Jinsol’s own palms slide all across the expanse of Sooyoung’s body, too eager to settle on a location.

Jinsol almost forgets they’re in the middle of a crowded dance floor until the force of the kiss makes her take a step back and she bumps into a girl who clumsily spills her drink all down Jinsol’s front.

“Sorry!” the girl yells, not sounding sorry at all, and she slips away before Jinsol can hex her. Sooyoung grabs her chin and turns her face away from where she’s staring angrily after the girl, making her look back up at her. Her eyes are dark and clear, burning with desire, and it makes Jinsol feel a little bit weak.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sooyoung says, and Jinsol thinks she’s never heard sweeter words in her long, long life. “Your place?”

“I, uh. I’m visiting,” Jinsol says, truthfully. “So I don’t really have a place.”

Sooyoung tsks. “Shame,” she says, tugging Jinsol close again. She leans in, teeth tugging lightly at Jinsol’s earlobe. “Or maybe you’d like it if I fucked you up against the wall here, with everyone watching.”

Jinsol’s brain kind of short-circuits because what the _hell_ , that’s so unexpected but so hot. Still, her pride beats out her lust, and she replies, “if _you_ fucked _me_?”

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. “Unless you don’t want that?”

Jinsol swallows her ego because while yes, this isn’t going exactly as she planned, she’s not exactly mad at the turn of events. “I didn’t say that,” she counters.

Sooyoung smiles triumphantly. “Thought so,” she says. “Let’s go to mine, then.”

Jinsol practically trips over herself to follow Sooyoung out of the bar and into a cab that she hails with ease. She doesn’t feel at all like herself; she can’t remember the last time she felt so _stupid_ over a girl, the last time she felt like she doesn’t have the upper hand. Even as Sooyoung’s hand climbs up Jinsol’s leg in the backseat, her eyes stare disinterestedly out of the window. Meanwhile Jinsol is barely keeping it together, avoiding eye contact with the cabbie in the rearview mirror and trying not to squirm when Sooyoung’s fingers trace the seam of her thigh.

After what feels like forever, they arrive at Sooyoung’s house, which has all the lights out. Jinsol whistles when they enter the large living room and Sooyoung flicks the light on, illuminating the size of the interior.

“Do you live here all alone?” Jinsol asks innocently, even though she knows the answer.

“No, with my dad. He’s away on a church retreat,” Sooyoung answers, watching as Jinsol’s eyes flicker to the crucifix hanging above the couch.

“So you’re religious,” Jinsol says, not making it sound like a question. After all, that’s why she wanted Sooyoung in the first place, right? To corrupt her, have her screaming Jinsol’s name like a goddess, faith forgotten because of how good she makes her feel?

“Not as religious as he thinks,” Sooyoung clarifies, and Jinsol’s dreams are dashed. Not that she can complain, because as if to prove her point, Sooyoung tugs her fingers in the belt loop of Jinsol’s skirt and leads her down the hallway.

Sooyoung’s room is different than what Jinsol expected — unlike Jiwoo’s, there’s no kind of religious imagery anywhere. If anything, it looks sort of sultry, with the plush carpeting and maroon walls. Or maybe it’s because Jinsol has lust glasses on and all she can think of are all the ways she and Sooyoung are going to defile that queen-sized bed.

To her credit, Sooyoung wastes no time at all; as soon as the door is shut, she’s pushing Jinsol up against it and kissing her again, pinning Jinsol’s hands up above her head. The kiss is hot and fierce, and Jinsol wants to melt into it, but her mind has other plans. She hitches one of her legs around Sooyoung’s waist and uses the leverage to push them both off, and she smoothly tugs Sooyoung onto her lap as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

Sooyoung huffs, making her hair fly out of her face comically. “You really don’t wanna go easy, huh?” she says, in a rough tone that sounds like honey to Jinsol’s ears. Somehow she manages to dominate in this position too, trapping Jinsol’s legs with her thighs, which Jinsol can’t say she minds. Jinsol’s hands keep busy while they kiss, pressing along the small of Sooyoung’s back and cupping her ass, tightening her grip for a moment before sliding back upward.

Sooyoung sighs into Jinsol’s mouth, then moves to suck biting kisses along her long neck. “Let’s get this dirty shirt off you,” she murmurs against the wet skin, fingers working nimbly at the buttons. Jinsol lets her, eager to get the damp fabric off, and when Sooyoung gets the shirt off she leans back in Jinsol’s lap to get a better view. Her thumb traces over the marks she’s left on Jinsol’s skin as her eyes greedily take in the view of Jinsoul in her lacy black bra, stark against her pale skin. Jinsol feels too exposed, so she leans back in to capture Sooyoung’s lips, gripping her thighs hard in an attempt to exert some control.

Sooyoung allows it for a few more minutes, grinding down in Jinsol’s lap in a way that makes her head spin, and then suddenly Jinsol is being pushed down on her back. Sooyoung slithers up her body like some sort of snake, caging Jinsol with the weight of her own body and resuming the kiss. Jinsol finds she doesn’t mind it like this; it allows her to wrap her legs around Sooyoung’s middle and pull her closer, reveling in the hot press of their bodies together.

Jinsol tugs at the bottom of Sooyoung’s shirt, annoyed at the fact that she’s the only one in a state of undress, but Sooyoung pulls away completely, climbing off of Jinsol. Jinsol makes a sound of protest, tries to get up, but Sooyoung pushes her down squarely.

“Patience,” Sooyoung tuts, ducking beneath the bed. Jinsol huffs but stays still, curiosity winning out over the urge to disobey. Sooyoung comes back up with a little black box, from which she procures a pair of silver handcuffs, glinting in the low light.

Jinsol’s eyebrows shoot up almost into her hairline, but she can’t deny the way her whole body tingles at the sight, the ache between her legs beginning to grow more pronounced. “Are those for me?” she asks.

“Well, they’re going on you, but they’re more for me,” Sooyoung says, straddling Jinsol’s waist once again. “Arms up.”

Jinsol’s arms shoot up mostly of their own accord, and Sooyoung nods approvingly, tugging her wrists against the headboard. The handcuffs click into place, and Jinsol feels a shudder run through her. It’s not often that a predator like her becomes the prey, but she has to admit it’s thrilling, the way Sooyoung’s eyes darken as she looks down at her. 

Sooyoung holds her gaze only for a few moments before she tilts her head. Jinsol’s lip part, anticipating a kiss, but Sooyoung bypasses her mouth and goes straight to her neck, mouthing at the sharp line of Jinsol’s jaw. Jinsol’s usually impatient, but for now she’s content with the foreplay. Sooyoung’s damn good at it, too; she’s an attentive lover even though she doesn’t seem it, noting Jinsol’s soft sounds of pleasure and paying special attention to the parts where it feels the best — her earlobe, the soft spot beneath her jaw, her collarbones.

By the time Sooyoung’s down to the swell of her breasts, marking along her way like a treasure map, Jinsol is practically panting. She doesn’t know how Sooyoung already has this worked up while she’s still fully clothed herself, but she doesn’t care. She just wants her to keep making her feel this good.

Unfortunately, Sooyoung pulls back to admire her work, replacing her wandering lips with her hands, ghosting over Jinsol’s sensitive skin. “Funny,” she murmurs, “you look so helpless right now, no one would ever know what a powerful demon you are.”

Jinsol’s mind genuinely goes blank for a moment, it’s so unexpected. “A — what?”

Sooyoung smirks, with a glint of teeth. “That’s right. I know what you are.” She leans down to whisper in Jinsol’s ear: “that smokey smell always gives your kind away.”

Jinsol doesn’t know how Sooyoung knows she’s a demon, but what she does know is she doesn’t like that gleam in Sooyoung’s eyes one bit. Although her entire body is begging for more, she closes her eyes and tries to focus on vanishing out of this plane. Nothing happens. Confused, she tugs at the cuffs with strength that would usually break the headboard clean off, but once again, nothing happens. 

“Don’t even try,” Sooyoung says, amused. “They’re cold iron, sweetheart, thrice blessed.”

Jinsol’s beginning to think she might be in real trouble. Not the sexy kind. 

“H-how do you know? About demons, I mean?” she asks, her mind still fighting through the haze of lust.

“You could say it came to me in a dream,” Sooyoung says, all too casual for the way she’s still sitting atop Jinsol with her hands flat against her stomach. _Focus, Jinsol!_ She continues, “after that, I just did my research and it became a sort of interest of mine.” She starts tracing a finger up Jinsol’s sternum, the light touch almost unbearable.

“What do you want with me?” Jinsol asks, her voice coming out far too small for her liking.

“To fuck you, obviously. I’ve already told you that,” Sooyoung responds, and Jinsol isn’t proud of the way her body reacts to that. “I noticed you at the club, and like I said, I’ve taken a real interest in demons as of late.”

“What, you’re not gonna exorcise me or some shit?” she asks, still very aware of the fact that she’s literally chained to the bed, completely at Sooyoung’s disposal. Which, actually, is kind of hot. God damn her.

Sooyoung leans down so their faces are inches apart. “You’re way too talkative, you know that? If you need something in that pretty mouth to shut it up, I have a gag in there.” She nods to the box, then back at Jinsol, challenging.

Jinsol starts to weigh the pros and cons. _On one hand, I’m at the complete mercy of a very attractive and possibly dangerous woman. On the other hand … wait, was that a pro or a con? Oh, fuck it_. “No,” she says, throat dry, “I’ll be quiet.”

Sooyoung blinks, looking like she didn’t expect that, before she rearranges her features in a more neutral manner. “Good,” she says, and then she’s crawling back down Jinsol’s body, and Jinsol barely has a second to collect herself before Sooyoung is rubbing her fingers against the front of her panties.

Her breath hitches, and her legs spread automatically. Sooyoung makes a sound of surprise at the way the fabric dampens at the press of her fingers. “You’re so into this, aren’t you,” she says, not making it sound like a question, and Jinsol flushes at the condescension in her tone.

“Now who’s talking too much?” she breathes, to which Sooyoung frowns and pinches the inside of her thigh, not ungently though. Then she’s ducking her head under Jinsol’s skirt, hiding her face from Jinsol’s view. 

Jinsol is almost shivering with anticipation as Sooyoung gently teases her panties off, kissing at every inch of exposed skin. Maddeningly, she leaves them on halfway down Jinsol’s thighs, limiting her movement. For extra measure, she grips Jinsol’s hips tightly before she finally leans down to tongue at her clit, so when Jinsol jerks at the unexpected contact all that happens is her wrists rub against the cold handcuffs.

“Fuck,” she whispers, practically melting as Sooyoung eats her out with the skill of someone who’s had a lot of practice. _Maybe she and her church friends all hook up_ , she thinks idly, the thought making even more heat flood her lower half. Sooyoung doesn’t waste time before adding her fingers in too, working Jinsol open with two of them in a way she hasn’t been in a long time. It feels better than it’s ever felt, too, especially when Sooyoung curls her fingers upwards and brushes against a spot that makes stars explode behind Jinsol’s eyelids. Which, damn, Jinsol has no problem knowing demons and angels exist, but even she doubted the G-spot. 

The combination of Sooyoung’s talented tongue and fingers has Jinsol writhing underneath her in an embarrassingly short amount of time. “Fuck, Sooyoung, I’m close,” she pants, strangled, and almost growls in frustration when Sooyoung instantly stops. Fuck, of course she would pull this shit. Maybe Jinsol really does need to learn to keep her mouth shut.

“Not till I say so,” Sooyoung says, coming up from under her skirt and beginning to take both it and the panties off. She looks ruined, lips swollen from kissing and glistening with wetness, and Jinsol’s thighs clamp in frustration.

“You’re fucked up,” she says, practically a whine.

“You’re a demon,” Sooyoung counters, and Jinsol supposes there’s not much she can counter that with, so she opts to keep quiet. 

“Besides,” Sooyoung continues, “this isn’t all about you.” Jinsol’s ears perk up at that, and to her utter delight Sooyoung begins to undress, painfully slowly. If Jinsol thought she was beautiful in her outfit then she’s a work of art naked, taut honeyed skin and legs that go for miles. Jinsol is aching to reach out and touch her, but of course she can’t, so she settles for burning holes through her with her eyes.

Sooyoung chuckles at Jinsol’s hungry gaze, approaching the bed again and swaying her hips tantalizingly. “I’m gonna sit on your face,” she informs her airily, and proceeds to do just so. To Jinsol’s delight, Sooyoung’s soaking wet just from eating her out, and she doesn’t hesitate for a moment, eagerly slipping her tongue between her folds.

Even in this position Sooyoung is teasing, rocking her hips against Jinsol’s face and lifting them just out of her reach, then laughing at the way Jinsol strains her neck trying to get her back on her tongue. Jinsol’s hands pull uselessly at the handcuffs, wanting more than anything to plant them firmly on Sooyoung’s ass and hold her in place while she eats her out. 

Thankfully, Sooyoung is only human, and after what seems like hours she begins to lose her impeccable control. Jinsol takes the opportunity to start sliding her tongue lower, circling at Sooyoung’s rim and feeling a sharp thrill when Sooyoung flutters around the tip of her tongue. The dark-haired girl makes a soft, choked sound, and then _finally_ she fully lowers her weight down, picking up the pace of her grinding hips.

Jinsol moans against her, knowing the vibrations will feel good on her clit, loving the way Sooyoung is chasing her pleasure on her tongue, not holding back anymore. She’s making the tiniest breathy noises that are sending jolts down Jinsol’s spine, and it’s clear she’s trying to hold them back, which makes it all the hotter.

Then cool air hits Jinsol’s face, burning where she’s slick down to her chin. She opens her mouth to protest, but thankfully Sooyoung’s just turning around, and this time when she sits on Jinsol’s face she stretches down Jinsol’s body, burying her head between her legs.

Jinsol whimpers, torn between fucking Sooyoung with her tongue and rocking her hips up into her face, the double stimulation almost too much for her. It’s worse that Sooyoung is constantly touching her, running her hands up and down her thighs and spreading her open with her fingers. Meanwhile, Jinsol’s hands are cuffed and her body pinned by Sooyoung’s, so all she can do is take what Sooyoung gives her. It’s devastating, but damn if it doesn’t do something to her.

She can tell Sooyoung’s getting close by the way her thighs are clenching hard around Jinsol’s hands, the way her tongue and fingers stutter as she loses herself in her own pleasure. Jinsol doubles her efforts, not caring how much of a mess she’s making, and is rewarded with a drawn-out sigh of “ _Jinsol_ , god,” before Sooyoung’s coming. Jinsol can _feel_ her throbbing against her tongue, her entire body trembling, and she’s really glad she doesn’t need to breathe because she’d probably be dead right now. Not that she minds; this is definitely how she’d want to go out.

She actually does whine out in frustration when Sooyoung gathers enough strength to move off her, hips canting upwards into nothing. “I didn’t come,” she complains.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, running a hand through her hair. She looks absolutely wrecked, but the glimmer in her eyes lets Jinsol know she’s not done. “Just a little longer,” she promises. “If you think you can hold on that long, I’ll take these off you.”

Jinsol nods quickly. “Yes, yes, take them off please,” she pleads, and thankfully Sooyoung takes mercy on her, unlocking the cuffs and tossing them onto the bedside table. Jinsol rubs her wrists, finally feeling her power surge through her limbs again. She knows right know she could just disappear, but instead she pulls Sooyoung down to kiss her again, tasting herself on the girl's tongue and making use of her new freedom to trail her hands all along Sooyoung’s perfect body. 

Sooyoung pulls away. “Will you put this on for me?” she asks, playing demure and reaching back into the black box. Jinsol gulps a little when she pulls out an intimidating looking red strap-on, thick and curved.

“Sure,” she stammers out, and Sooyoung rewards her with a devilish grin.

“Wait for me,” she orders, throwing the strap at Jinsol and leaving the room. Jinsol barely catches it, trying to put the thing on even though her limbs feel like jelly. The force of her determination pulls her through, and she’s sitting up against the headboard with the strap firmly on when Sooyoung returns with a small vial full of clear liquid in her hands.

“What’s that?” Jinsol asks, although she’s much more distracted by Sooyoung approaching her with that look in her eyes.

“Just something I wanted to try,” Sooyoung says, easily sliding into Jinsol’s lap. She doesn’t sit on the strap just yet, choosing instead to just rub gently against it, and the sight of her getting it all slick and shiny practically makes Jinsol salivate.

She’s so lost in watching Sooyoung that she doesn’t notice that the girl’s dipped her fingers into the liquid until she’s trailing them across the hollow of Jinsol’s throat. Jinsol hisses, jerking away and hitting her scalp against the headboard.

“Holy water,” she pants; although the last time she felt it was when a priest tried to exorcise her in 1763, the burn is unmistakable. Then, he had doused her in it and the pain was unbearable, but now Sooyoung’s light touch ensures that the pain quickly fades into a dull sting.

“Aw, does it hurt, baby?” Sooyoung says with a barely-concealed, not stopping the motion of her fingers.

“No,” Jinsol lies, trying to look defiant, but then Sooyoung’s undoing her bra at last and she can’t hide the whimpers of pain when her wet fingers cup Jinsol’s breasts. It feels like she’s leaving trails of fire everywhere she touches, pinching Jinsol’s nipples and then soothing them with her palms, but it feels so good it’s quite literally unholy. Jinsol vaguely realizes that at some point Sooyoung’s sunk herself onto the strap-on, and the sight of her bouncing in Jinsol’s lap just spurs her on further, moaning and arching her chest up into Sooyoung’s touch.

“Feel good?” she breathes, her hands cupping Sooyoung’s ass and pulling her down to meet her thrusts. Sooyoung whimpers in response, moving her hands to Jinsol’s shoulders to steady herself as she starts to ride her with determination, slick sounds filling the room.

“Kiss me,” Jinsol says, barely above a whisper. Their eyes meet, and for a moment it’s soft, tender. Then Sooyoung downs the rest of the holy water like a shot and captures Jinsol’s lips in a literally burning kiss. Jinsol just moans, letting Sooyoung kiss at her lips, her neck, her jaw, pleasure blurring into pain and her thrusts becoming erratic. She can’t have that, so she pulls her knees up, steadying her feet against the mattress, and the angle must change for Sooyoung because she tugs Jinsol’s hair and practically cries out.

Finally having distracted Sooyoung from her assault on her, Jinsol holds Sooyoung’s hips in place and takes up a punishing pace, burying deep inside her and rolling her hips in a way she knows will have her falling apart. And it does, surprisingly quickly; the only warning Jinsol gets is an uttered _“fuck,_ Jinsol, ah—” and Sooyoung biting down hard onto her shoulder before she stills, taking Jinsol to the hilt and moving her hips in tiny circles as she rides out her orgasm. Jinsol shallowly fucks her through it, wishing she could feel the way Sooyoung is undoubtedly clenching around her.

After a few moments of her kissing at Sooyoung’s neck and rubbing her back soothingly, Sooyoung tosses her head back, panting for air. Her skin glows like gold and her eyes are wide and unreadable as she looks back at Jinsol. The moment is too intense for Jinsol’s liking, so she flips them over so that she’s hovering over Sooyoung and kisses her again, slower this time.

Sooyoung melts into the kiss, and Jinsol nearly cries with relief when her nimble hands move down to undo the strap. Now that her attention is drawn to it, Jinsol realizes just how much she needs release, her whole body wound up like a coil from Sooyoung’s constant teasing.

When she feels Sooyoung’s fingers slide into her easily, the heel of her hand pressing against her swollen clit, she has to break the kiss because it’s all she can do to bury her head in Sooyoung’s shoulder and whimper. They’re the same fingers that she dipped in the holy water, and there’s just enough lingering on them that it burns just a little as Sooyoung fucks her lazily, which she’s beginning to realize is just the way she likes me.

“You did so good, baby. Fucked me so well,” Sooyoung murmurs in her ear, and the words are all she needs to tip her over the edge. Her entire mind whites out as she comes, the tension inside her bursting like a dam as Sooyoung’s fingers work her through it. Through the ringing in her ears she can tell that she’s panting nonsense into Sooyoung’s hot skin, probably speaking in fucking tongues, and the girl just coos and strokes her hair, far too gentle for the way she’s pumping her fingers inside her.

Although Jinsol wants to chase this feeling forever, her body is exhausted and she grows sensitive too fast, barely having the strength to shove herself off of Sooyoung and collapse beside her. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, both staring up at the ceiling and trying to recover from what was, at least to Jinsol, the best sex she’s ever had.

After what simultaneously feels like forever and a few seconds to Jinsol’s muddled brain, Sooyoung gets up off the bed, stretching and giving Jinsol a perfect view of her arched back. “You should probably go,” she says, sounding way more collected than Jinsol feels. “I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“What for?” Jinsol asks in confusion. “It’s a Sunday.” Sooyoung doesn’t respond, and Jinsol can’t help but cackle when realization dawns.

“Seriously? You’re going to church tomorrow morning after I just fucked the living daylights out of you?”

“I think it’s the other way around, sweetheart,” Sooyoung says with disdain. “Now go, before I make you.”

Somehow, the threat doesn’t sound empty, so Jinsol takes off without a word. She thinks she’s really had it with the human realm for good this time. Of course, she’ll be dreaming about Sooyoung for the next couple centuries at least, but she doesn’t think she’ll be going back. Although she’s learned that she kinda likes being dominated, Sooyoung is genuinely kind of scary and she really doesn’t want to test the limits of someone who clearly knows how to have her beat.

She really hopes Jungeun gets over this whole wanting-to-kill-her thing, though, because she really wants to be the one to tell her that the innocent church girl they thought they were defiling is actually a complete freak. Just her luck, she supposes.


End file.
